daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles RB
Charles RB is a teenaged Daria fan turned adult Daria fanficcer. He likes most of the Daria characters, but unfortunately he likes writing horrible things even more. Sorry, Daria. :( Amelia has a habit of turning up in his fics. He is the founder and administrator of the Lawndale-High message board. Fanfiction Series * God Save The Esteem, an alternate universe saga spanning for forty two 'episodes' and a coda. where Daria's family are absurdly hardcore punks * Grove Hell on Earth and Grove Hell on Earth 2: All The Lawndale People Collaboration Entries on PPMB may require the "Rosetta Stone" due to unicode issues. * Multiple contributions to Judith Strikes and Worldburner * No Esteem with LongSnakeMoan - starting here and running throughout thread * Cuckoos On Infinite Earths shared world * Mecha Ensign Daria round robin, with Roentgen, WellTemperedClavier, Shiva, and JPAGC Solo Fanfics Entries on PPMB may require the "Rosetta Stone" due to unicode issues. * The Adventures of Tommy Sherman * Angela Li's Departure * The Big Truth * Burn On, My Son * Club Crisis * The Creepyling Chronicles * Damnation * Daria's Life's Lottery * Daria's Threads * Depth Takes A Sale * Dog Whistle * Hands Up: Daria M Banks feat. One Percent and Daria M. Banks - Bad Guy (cover) * In Any Other World * The Meaning of Bonfire Night * Neg Active * Nice Guy Mack * No Armour Bar Her Coat, a Write-Off Challenge in three parts * Left 4 Daria (Left 4 Dead crossover) * On The Ground * Operation: Desperate * Ow! My Ears! The Mystik Spiral Story * QB Wave Feminism * The Shadow Education * Someone Else's World * Regular Daria * Ten Years Ago Today * Thankful Snark * Tom is the One Percent * Upchuck's a Man * The Worst Thing In The World * Wrong Where It Hurts * You Know My Name (Gossip Girl crossover) Iron Chefs Entries on PPMB may require the "Rosetta Stone" due to unicode issues. * Agreement (Criminals of Lawndale) * Back In The Day (More Legends Of The Mall) * Barfly Advice (Random Pairing 2018) * But You Don't Like Anyone (Daria the Unreliable Narrator) * Daria Marathon (1980s Daria) * Helen's Choice (Straight Inta Lawndale) * Hell is Crossed People (crossovers with NSFW horror comic Crossed): Revenge Fantasies, To Carry Someone Through Hell, and Crossed Spiral * Hyde and Seek (Criminals of Lawndale) * In a State I and II (Lawndale State) * Jill of Hearts (a genderswap never before done) * Lawndale (Lawndale State) * The Long Con (Daria in Military School) * Paradigm Shifty and College Bored But In An 80s Way) (80s Daria) * Prom Diddly Prom Pom * A Sinking Vote * They Stood On Her Neck: Slate Takes A Look At The History of Daria (Contract Dispute) * A Well Adjusted World * When Tommy Goes Lurching Home (Tommy Sherman Has Risen From The Grave Daria Fanworks Awards 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 10 nominations in all, winning five: Favourite New Author, Favourite Helen Story (Helen's Choice), Favourite Ongoing Series (God Save The Esteem), and Favourite School-Centred & Favourite Comedy (Esteem's fifth episode, And The Mall Won). 2011 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 14 nominations in all, winning five: Favourite Overall and Favourite Use of a Background Character (Esteem 16: Wedding Hell), Favourite Series (Esteem), and Favourite School-Centered and Favourite Alternate Universe (Esteem 22: Anarchy in the Lawn-D). 2012 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 5 nominations in all, winning three: Favourite Overall and Favourite Alternate Universe (Esteem 42: Combat Rock), and Favourite Horror (The Creepyling Chronicles) 2013 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 4 nominations in all, winning two: Favourite Comedy (a draw with Kristen Bealer) and Favourite Weird Idea Idea for "Tom is the One Percent" 2013 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 4 nominations in all, winning two: Favourite Overall and Favourite Comedy for "Ow, My Ears! The Mystik Spiral Story" 2017 Daria Fanworks Awards Received 4 nominations and won them all, with Favourite Overall, Favourite Drama, Favourite Alternate Universe, and Favourite Weird Idea all going for Daria's Life's Lottery. Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners